Honey
by Dark-Dreymer
Summary: Jack/Doctor. Why would Jack give the Doctor a bottle of honey?


Title: Honey

Author: Dark-Dreymer

Genre: Sweet, sweet fluff, as sweet as the substance that makes up the title : )

Fandom: Doctor Who/Torchwood crossover

Pairing: Ten/Jack

Warnings: Sexual themes.

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Do not own the show, if I did the doctor would still be effing asexual (Damn RTD for ruining the Doctor's core personality trait… then again if he starts doing it with Jack in the show I'll retract that statement…) Oh, yeah… I'm not making money from this.

Notes: This occurs in a land where canon is simply an ancient war weapon. The Doctor has become stranded on Earth (Or something?) and has started working for Torchwood (Don't ask why.) and he and Jack have become closer and established a relationship of sorts (Meaning they have sex).

The Hub wasn't homey. The Doctor had witnessed the old Torchwood and had been expecting something similar, shiny and see-through. It wasn't anything like what he'd imagined, but to be honest he preferred this newer Torchwood… by a marginal amount.

He didn't exactly have an area to work at; Jack had his office, Ianto the false front office and the kitchen (The Doctor didn't like to refer to Ianto as the Tea boy as most of the others privately did, but the man did spend a great deal of time there.), Gwen and Tosh had their desks and Owen was happy in the lab.

Since he had nowhere to call his own the Doctor had been flitting around the Hub, going where he was needed and searching through things in his spare time. That was why he almost immediately noticed something was out of place.

It was a small cluttered table, Tosh had been taking apart a piece of reasonably normal machinery a few days ago, then a great deal of rift activity had made her forget about it. Now to the side of the various parts was a bottle.

It had a teardrop shape, with a flat bottom so it could stand. There was a yellow lid, the liquid inside was amber and looked thick. There was a note stuck to the bottle: 'Doctor.'

It was Jack's handwriting, not a scruffy squiggle on a ripped envelope; this was carefully calligraphy so that each letter was a miniature work of art.

Knowing Jack the content of the bottle was most likely some kind of special lubricant, perhaps it was scented or caused a mild electric current. Then again perhaps it was unfair to judge Jack so harshly, he'd been intimate with Jack several times in the past few weeks, and while enthusiastic Jack had not been rendered to a zombie or animal, he was still perfectly normal during the day, if slightly hyperactive on occasion.

It could just as easily be an assignment. After all this was Torchwood. Jack may have found the bottle and been unsure of it's content, perhaps he didn't want to bug Owen into running a complicated scan on what it was. It could be alien acid, spaceship fuel, food, shampoo, the possibilities were almost endless.

Picking up the bottle the Doctor held it thoughtfully for a moment, with his fingers wrapped around it there was about an inch of space between his thumb and fingers.

Peeling off the carefully written note the Doctor found a label stuck to the bottle. The label was circular and stuck to the lower half of the bottle, it was quite plain: white background with one word written in blue print. One word: not alien or even a lube brand name, the word was honey.

The Doctor was something of an expert on humans: history, geography, science, art, and literature were all within his knowledge. Their behavior was the one thing he failed to comprehend. Why would Jack leave a bottle of honey for him? Some sort of ritual perhaps; like giving gold on a 50th wedding anniversary?

Of course there was also the possibility that it wasn't honey. Just because the label said honey meant very little, it could very easily be something else. Across space and time people had been assassinated by poison given to them in a container that seemed perfectly normal.

Not that he was worried Jack would poison him, but his mind was still weighing up the possibility of the bottle containing lubricant. This argument was put to rest by one simple fact; Jack didn't use subterfuge in sexual relations. That one thing had remained constant about the Captain. His whole staff suffered his flirting at some time or another and they all knew perfectly well the new found intimacy of Jack and the Doctor's relationship; as Ianto had said: "Only one thing could possibly make Jack that blissful that he'd remain ignorant the fact that Owen had spent eight hours possessed by the spirit of a Hartra."

So back to the honey, if it really was honey. Pulling off the lid the Doctor found to mild frustration that another lid was in place; this one twisted to open a small hole in the tip of the lid allowing the liquid to be poured carefully. If it was a dangerous fluid he'd be glad, if it was only honey he'd curse humanity's need to over-package products.

Twisting the second lid the timelord took a quick sniff from the bottle. It smelt like honey: sugary and sweet, but synthetic smells weren't difficult to create. He tipped the bottle upside down and squeezed a single drop onto a sheet of paper. Replacing the cap the Doctor pulled out his glasses and ducked down, fingertips pressed to the desk, to observe the liquid closely. It looked like honey: amber, slight reflection of light, moved like all viscous liquids did.

Picking up the bottle again the Doctor removed his glasses (Jack liked them a little too much, and the lack of work would increase the risk of the immortal jumping him the second he stepped foot in the office). He'd tested it thoroughly and discovered that it was 99 likely to be honey. He still was completely convinced, but short of tasting some he had no other choice but to ask Jack, perhaps doing so would enable him to work out why Jack had given him honey (Or some very deadly alien honey like substance) in the first place.

"Where're you going?" It was Gwen; she looked bored. She was twiddling a pen in one hand and beside her was an uneaten sub sandwich (No doubt from Subway, the woman was currently obsessed with the 'healthy' sandwich bar.)

"To see Jack." The Doctor replied swiftly. He liked Gwen; she was caring and genuinely wanted to help, however he was in a hurry to find out what the substance was and chatting to Gwen wasn't what anyone would consider a scientific experiment; talking to Toshiko maybe, but Gwen: no.

"What about?" Gwen was obviously hoping for something to alleviate the boredom, it was one of the things the Doctor disapproved of about Jack's team: they all seemed to crave danger and excitement despite the fact that their lives and the city/world were at risk the majority of the time.

In reply to Gwen's question the Doctor simply held up the bottle.

"Honey?" Gwen looked confused, before her face lit up, "Great, can I borrow some?"

"Uh." The Doctor did a quick calculation of the risk to Gwen if she ingested some kind of alien poison, fuel or shampoo. He then cross referenced this was a quick scan of his memories for any and all alien liquids that matched the honey like qualities of the substance he was holding.

Unfortunately while he was musing on the subject, Gwen had mistaken the uncertain 'Uh' for an unconcerned 'Yeah' and taken the bottle. She'd also managed to squeeze a trail of it into the sub beside her and taken a bite.

"Mmmm." Gwen grinned happily round the bread and honey filling her mouth; once she'd swallowed she smiled properly, "Thanks. When I asked for honey and pickle at the shop the guy behind the counter looked at me like I was mad."

The Doctor considered this briefly, it didn't seem so strange to him. Judging by the way Ianto was wrinkling his nose the man disagreed, considering the timelord had crossed the universe and eaten a variety of species while Ianto refused to eat marmite there difference of opinion wasn't surprising.

Turning his attention to Gwen the Doctor observed the woman. No obvious signs of discomfort or illness, no possession, no poison. Now convinced the bottle really was honey the Doctor continued towards Jack's office.

"Jack?" The Doctor knocked politely before entering, Jack was on the phone and held out a finger to inform the Doctor he would be 'One minute.' Sitting in a chair the Doctor flipped the bottle over and over in his hands and waited.

'One minute' later; which was actually 11 minutes and 53 seconds later Jack hung up the phone and grinned at the Doctor.

"What can I do for you Doc?"

The Doctor had considered a variety of ways to approach the subject in the ten or so minutes he'd been waiting, before deciding that Jack wouldn't be good with subtly and choosing the direct approach.

"Why did you give me a bottle of honey?" The timelord held up the said bottle to make his question even more obvious.

Jack in response held out a hand and flexed his fingers, as a silent request for the Doctor to hand over the bottle. Deciding to play along he gave the bottle to the Captain, who quickly pulled off the lid.

"Jack...?" The Doctor started to ask, but the immortal held a hand up to hush him and poured a thick drop onto his index finger. Replacing the bottle on his desk Jack licked the bead of honey from his finger.

"Well that's…." The Doctor tried to ignore the stirrings the simple, but highly suggestive act, were causing. However he trailed off as Jack trailed a line of honey down his finger to the crook of his knuckle and followed it slowly with his tongue.

"You gave me honey so you could perform suggestive sexual acts in front of me?" The Doctor tried hard to sound angry, but his heart simply wasn't in it.

"Of course not." Jack grinned and handed over the honey, "I got it so we could both perform suggestive sexual acts."

Raising an eyebrow at Jack's hopeful and not so expertly hidden lust the Doctor twisted the bottle open again. Pouring a bead onto his finger he quickly sucked it off. The taste was highly sugary, and the honey quickly mixed with his saliva loosing density and becoming much thinner than it started as.

"Okay?" The Doctor asked.

"Try to be a little more sensual, here let me." Before the Doctor could argue Jack had grabbed the bottle and one of the Doctor's hands.

"Squeeze gently, and be careful with how much you let out in one go." Jack placed the tip of the bottle to the Doctor's index finger and placed a gentle dollop of the syrupy fluid there, he then moved the bottle applying even pressure to produce a line similar to the one he'd drawn on his own finger moments before.

"Then you get to lick it off." Jack grinned in a way that could only be described as devilishly and placed his lips to the fingertip of the Doctor's index. The captain then sucked the finger into his mouth; 'Of course' the Doctor thought irritably, 'Only Jack would have to make something more perverted than it already is.'

"Now your go." Jack said after he'd slurped his way backwards, handing the honey to his lover.

"Alright." The Doctor grabbed hold of Jack's hand; he didn't give Jack time to argue just copied the movements he'd learnt. "Good?"

"Good." It was half a moan, they hadn't even gotten to the sex yet but then again Jack could find sexual connotation in almost anything.

Jack let out a slightly strangled cry when the Doctor's tongue touched the top of the trail of sweet.

"What?" The Doctor snapped back instantly.

Jack smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, still not used to you touching me like that."

The timelord shrugged and returned to the trail, he traced his tongue along the trail, the skin was sticky from repeated trails being drawn across it, saliva didn't seem to remove the substance entirely.

"You know there are other places you can squirt honey." Jack said, almost conversationally.

"Really?" The Doctor already knew exactly which places Jack was planning on squirting the honey, and perhaps something else.

"Mm-hm." The Doctor assumed that meant 'yes' because Jack nodded while he made the strange humming sound.

"I don't think it's a good idea to be experimenting with honey while your team could walk in at any minute."

"Bedroom?"

The Doctor just grinned fondly.

Author's Notes: Your minds are free to fill in the next scene as you see fit. Also, I wrote this because my English teacher suggested I improve my writing skills by observing a single object in great detail, also I bought some honey while on a random shopping trip with a friend.


End file.
